The objectives of this International Marine Biotechnology Conference are: 1. To present the latest discoveries and applications of marine science with emphasis on biotechnology. 2. To educate industrial scientists with the advances made in marine science. 3. To bring together peers from all over the world so that the science can be evaluated and critized. 4. To present opportunities for joint ventures and research partnerships by making contacts through scientific discussions and informal social gatherings. 5. To put together a volume of extended abstracts so that the science presented at this conference will be available as a reference book. 6. To provide material that will lead to creative new ideas and applications for products and profits. The anticipated benefits are: 1. A clearer understanding of what marine biotechnology is today. 2. Enhancement of inter-institutional collaboration. 3. Stimulation of new ideas to bring back to the laboratory for feasibility studies. 4. Providing a central site for worldwide scientists to meet and discuss common concerns, advances and problems. 5. Reach some conclusions as to what directions need to be taken in certain fields such as the transgenic fish area, and international policies on regulation. The identified benefits to date are: 1. A network of worldwide scientists has been set in motion thereby promoting not only good will between countries, but also demonstrating how as a team, they can work together to benefit science in the marine area.